The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, an integrated circuit (IC) design process includes a verification step to ensure correct implementation of an integrated circuit. In an example, a verification step asserts that two or more design representations of the integrated circuit, such as a transistor-level design, an algorithm level design, and the like, exhibit equivalent behavior.